Republic of Alsace-Lorraine (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Republic of Alsace-Lorraine is a democratic French survivor nation based in the former French regions of Alsace and Lorraine. Its capital is Nancy, the capital of the old Duchy of Lorraine. History 'Doomsday' *''The targets hit were at-'' Also see- Warsaw Pact targets in Western Europe. 'After Doomsday' Nancy Mayor Philippe Pariot and his colleague Francine LeBlanc joined forces with surviving French troops, local police and a small number of surviving British NATO airmen and to created a band of loyal supporters, who in part forcibly rallied the locals in Nancy, Metz and Mulhouse to a common cause in 1964. Belfort's people rallied to the USAF's banner and the cause of Staff Sergeant Steve Wilsher and Senior Airman Andrew Schneider. There rule was reinforced by the 18 surviving American NATO airmen they had at there disposal. Both quickly declared martial law, brought in food rationing, took over local farming strategies and hung war profiteers. The Belfort regime and Nancy regimes would discover each other in early 1963. Champagney and a few near by villages also had fallen under the control of the local Gendarme Jean-Luc Lafontine and the crashed W. German piolet Willy Gunther Scribner. After declaring martial law, food rationing was quickly introduced and the shooting 2 Soviet KGB agents took place a month after the war had ended. The Champagney regime and Belfort regimes would discover each other in mid 1963. A dozen other minor city states also briefly formed in the Vosges mountains, after shot down American airmen brought stability to the villages they were sheltering in. Times were tough at first. The Belfort regimes would discover and absorb them in late 1963. 'Survival' A famine, a tide of some 2,000 West German refugees and urban cholera epidemic hit the nation in both mid-1963 to late 1964 and again in 1967 to late 1968. A flue outbreak killed several people in Belfont as well. West German refugees also food rioted in Mullhouse during mid 1967 and 1969. The Belfort regime and Nancy regimes would discover each other in early 1963, followed by the Champagney regime in mid 1963. The officially pooled there resources in early 1964 and become a unified nation in late 1965. Mr Pariot would remain the nation’s leader until the first elections 1n 1988. Food rationing was finally ended in 1972.The rich soils once more gave good harvests after organised farming was restarted in the mid 1970's. The Journeys of Discovery The ruined town Oberhoffen and near by Haguenau were discovered on June the 8th, 1974 and was assimilated in 1977. Traders from Metz and Mulhouse arrived at Besançon in the Republic of Franche-Comté on May the 23rd, 1975. Relations have been good ever since. The ruins of the Phalsbourg-Bourscheid Air Base was discovered on March the 5th, 1976 and was assimilated in 1977. 1975-1990 Living-standards would rise steadily after the agricultural, fiscal, medical and social reforms of 1982. The Some Franc become the national currency in 1984. First contact was made with the Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia on January the 5th 1982. Agriculture has much improved since the introduction of steam powered threshing machines and alike in 1989. 1991-1995 16 locals an 5 cops died in the May 1995 Belfort pro-democracy riots after the socialists fixed the 1994 local mayoral elections. '1997-2000' The border towns of Freiburg, Baden-Baden, Pirmasens and Offenburg were politically, militarily and economically absorbed between 1997 and 1998, in a common union against the still chaotic territories of the former West Germany. Present day The nations has developed to about the same standard of living, moral values and political attitudes as Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia. Both are long standing allies against the hostile tribesmen form the ruined cities of Frankfurt-au-Maine, Kaiserslautern, Bitburg and Duren. 'Bad weather' # The rainstorm and floods of mid 2007 killed 2 in Nancy. #The winter of 2009-10 was the worst in 50 years killing 12 people. #The rainstorms of early in the June of 2012 killed 1 person in Nancy. #The snowstorms of early 2013 killed 1 person in Nancy. Military The armed forces discontinued the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 1987. The army is a volunteer force of 4,500. It owns 5 alcohol-fuelled vehicles- #2x FT-17 Tank #3x Chevrolet RD 4x2 (USA) - Truck #The French Darne machine gun. #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Austen submachine gun #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) #Canon de 75 modèle 1897 #MG 42 machiene gun Economy It is still largely dependent on agriculture, forestry and selling looted metal from the ruins of nearby former West German towns. Like most other post-Doomsday European nations, especially French ones, the economy is poor and suffers from labour shortages. Most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there is some industrial aspects to the economy but it is nowhere near the capability of nations like Lille-Wallonia, but is slowly developing for the better. Politics Elections were held every 5 years since 1982. The parties are as follows: *French Conservatives, 5 *Independents, 5, *Communist party of France, 2, *Union for French Democracy, 2, *Socialist Party of France, 1, *USAF-RAF Supporter's Club, 1, *DeGallists, 1, *French Liberals, 2, *French Green Party, 1. *Liberale Demokratische Partei, 1, *Sozialdemokratische Partei Deutschlands, 1, *Christlich Demokratische Union Deutschlands, 1, *Die Grünen, 1. Transport Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are few motor vehicles. There have 3 Steamtram SNCV steam trams in Nancy after a tramway was biult in 1982, but one tram been out of use since 2008 due to mecanical faliure. Media A weekly national newspaper has been in circulation since 2008. A montly 5 page news sheet has been in serculation in Belfort, Nacey and Champagney since 1997. Wine the Alsace vineyards started producing wine after 1998 and exported to the Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia's client state of Luxembourg after 2008. The arts The Belgian surrealist artist, René François Ghislain Magritte (21 November 1898 – 14 May 1968) has fallen out of favour in recent years, while The French impressionist artist Henri Marie Raymond de Toulouse-Lautrec-Monfa or simply Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec for short (24 November 1864 – 9 September 1901) has gained much popularity since the 1980's and is regarded as a master painter. The works of French classical painter Hippolyte Jean-Baptiste Garneray (1787–1858) is also appreciated here. Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Cold War Category:Wine Category:The arts Category:France